


Wanna Play a Game?

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Rare Pairs from Tumblr [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Slow kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Femme/Genderswap Starscream wants some attention from a certain someone.





	Wanna Play a Game?

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys probably wanted normal Starscream, sorry about that! He started out a guy and then my brain just went... Bleh. :)

Starscream vents as she looks at her internal clock. It'll still be forever before she'll get to do anything. Her assignments had loosened up lately for some reason, leaving her bored and restless.

As she gazes out the window, abandoning her polishing cloth, she suddenly wonders what Wheeljack is up to.

@#$%&

"Hello, Wheeljack." Is the familiar purr as servos rake up his back, Wheeljack trying to not lose his concentration, but failing quite miserably despite himself.

"Hello Starscream." The scientist responds without even looking at the femme. Starscream huffs at his lack of attention.

"Is that how you always greet an enchanting lady?" She laces her words with honey as she replaces the device in Wheeljack's servos with herself in a single smooth glide.

"Star..." Wheeljack seems more upset at the loss of his new toy than excitement at Starscream's position. Which will certainly have to change...

"Don't you want me instead?" She doesn't really give him time to answer as she kisses what's showing of his nasal ridge, kissing down the mouth guard where his plush lips are carefully hidden behind.

"I... I need ta work." Wheeljack insists, albeit weakly.

"Ahhh work. Work sounds sooo much better than a pretty femme in your lap." Starscream's voice drips with sarcasm, but Wheeljack sees the wounded look behind her optics.

"Who could resist?" He grins as he plays along with her, shifting his mask back to smother her cheeks and neck cables in kisses.

She giggles and pushes back his nasal ridge with a single pointer digit.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kinda game?" Wheeljack asks, realizing the fastest way to get back to work would be to play whatever Starscream wanted him to. Hopefully it wouldn't get too... Ya know. Or maybe he'd be okay with it. Depends on if his mood changes.

"Hmm. How 'bout... You have to keep your servos right here. No moving them or I'll start over." Starscream purrs as she rests Wheeljack's rough servos on her hips.

"That's all?" Wheeljack smirks as he raises an optic ridge.

"I'm considering it." Star raises her optic ridges, enjoying the flash of panic that passes through his optics.

"How about something else?" He suggests wearily, wishing he had just left his mouth guard on.

A kiss to his chassis immediately makes him tense up.

So it's one of theeese games. Hoo boy. This is gonna take a while. 

Good thing his mood changed.


End file.
